Essences
Magical essences are found in chests and from mob drops in Better Dungeons. They can be used to infuse some items with magic The Essences There are nine essences; eight base essences (Darkness, Electric, Ice, Fire, Life, Poison, Water and Wind) that may be used seperately to make enchanted arrows, greandes and staves, or combined together to make the ninth: Magic essence (required to make a magic staff). The Staves There are eight staves that are made from each of the eight essences. Left Clicking and Right Clicking have different effects. *Dark Staff **Left Click: Deals 4 damage. Does not steal health. **Right Click: Drains life from the target and heals the player. Does not steal life from the Undead. *Electric Staff **Left Click: Deals 4 damage. **Right Click: Makes you move quickly forward approximately 6 blocks. You can use this to fly upwards by looking up and using the staff. Any fall damage caused by USING the staff is negated. Simply having the staff does NOT negate any fall damage you receive. *Fire Staff **Left CLick: Deals 2 damage, and sets the enemy on fire for 2 seconds, dealing 1 damage per second of fire. **Right Click: Will set the enemy on fire for 3 seconds, dealing 1 damage on startup and 1 damage per second of fire. This can be held down to emit a jet of fire constantly, refreshing any timers and dealing the 1 startup damage repeatedly. After letting go, the fire will be fully reset to the 3 second duration. *Heal Staff **Left Click: Heals the target for 2 points (can be used on aggressive mobs). ***As with the Life Arrow, it will reduce any "boss"-like regular enemy down to regular enemy HP. Ex: Creepers have a max of 20 HP, so a "boss" that has 60 will take 40 "damage" and drop to 20 when healed. The same applies to any other instant healing item, excluding the Life Grenade, as it gives Regneration instead of Instant Health. Undead creatures will heal instead of taking damage, but the boss mechanics still apply. **Right Click: No known effects. There is no animation. *Ice Staff ** Left Click: Deals 4 damage and slows the target for 10 seconds. **Right Click: "Throws" a potion of Slow that can hit multiple enemies like a slapsh potion. The Slow effect lasts for 3 seconds. *Poison Staff **Left Click: Deals 2 damage, and poisons the target for 15 seconds, dealing 25 damage over time. Does not drop the enemy HP past 1 HP however. Does not affect the Undead. **Right Click: Poisons the target as stated above. *Water Staff **Left Click: Deals 4 damage. **Right Click: The target is carried upwards in a bubble of water for 3 seconds, which then pops causing fall damage. Fall damage is still calculated as normal. You may encase an already-falling enemy to raise them higher for more fall damage. Can raise enemies through ceilings to cause suffocation damage as well. *Wind Staff **Left Click: Deals 4 damage. Does not give the massive knockback effect. **Right Click: A miniature tornado is created, seen only by the particles it creates, moving away from the player quickly at first, then slowing to a stop 6 blocks away. It sucks in mobs and deals constant damage so long as a mob is within the same block. Deals 8 damage maximum. The tornadoes can be cast to move through the air as well. This will not carry an enemy through the air, but simply drag them along if they are within vacuum range. The Arrows There are eight types of arrow that are made from each of the eight essences: *Darkness Arrow- Causes Blind for 4 seconds. *Electric Arrow- No known effects. *Fire Arrow- Lights the enemy on fire for 1 second, dealing 1 extra damage. *Ice Arrow- Causes Slow for 10 seconds. *Life Arrow- No known effects to regular mobs. Rare enemies, such as "boss"-type regular enemies hit by this arrow will drop their health to the regular max HP, as with all other healing items. Ex: Healing Staff, Splash Potion of Instant Health. This is probably due to a bug. *Poison Arrow- Poisons the target for 10 seconds, dealing 7 damage over time. Does not drop the target HP past 1. *Water Arrow- Causes Nausea for 10 seconds. *Wind Arrow- Causes a large knockback; charge level does not affect the knockback distance. Note: Should the player be hit by any of these arrows, their effects will apply to the player. Bows enchanted with the "Infinity I" enchantment still use up the elemental arrows. Any elemental arrows picked up that were missed shots are picked up as regular arrows. Elemental Arrows will be used up in order from left to right from hotbar first, and prioritizes over regular arrows, even if the regular arrow is first in line. It will then pull from your inventory in the same fashion, moving down a row if there are none left in the row. Again, it will skip over regular arrows until all Elemental Arrows are exhausted first. Warning: Do not quickly right click (or spam right click for that matter) when using Elemental Arrows as it will not fire and will waste an arrow. The sound will still play, but there is no projectile created. The Grenades Note: All grenades that do damage do NOT affect the player. All negative effects noted do not apply to the player either. When using the Water Grenade, if you are in the splash radius, you will see that you are affected by the status of Nausea, but it does not actually affect you. Zombies may also take 1 less damage on occasion due to their natural armor. *Darkness Grenade - Deals 8 damage to enemies in area, and causes Blindness for 5 seconds. Endermen are not damaged, but are still affected. *Electric Grenade - Does 3 damage to enemies area. No other known effects. Endermen are not damaged. *Fire Grenade - Lights enemies on fire and does 1 damage per second for 8 seconds. Endermen are not damaged or affected. *Ice Grenade - Does 4 damage to enemies in area, and causes Slowness for 10 seconds. Endermen are not damaged, but are still affected. *Life Grenade - Gives affected targets Regeneration II for 5 seconds; healing up to 8 damage. Does not affect Zombies or Skeletons, nor does it damage them. *Poison Grenade - Poisons enemies in splash area for 20 seconds, causing 16 points of damage. Does not affect Spiders, Zombies, or Skeletons. *Water Grenade - Does 6 damage to enemies in splash area and causes Nausea for 3 seconds. Endermen are not damaged, but are still affected. *Wind Grenade - Does 4 damage to enemies, including Endermen, and massive knockback outward from the landing point of the grenade.